pewdiepieminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Sven
Sven is PewDiePie's Minecraft dog and epic companion throughout the playthrough. Well known for surviving several creeper explosions and near-death situations, Sven is one of the most important characters in the series. Sven was tamed by PewDiePie during his visit to a Oak Forest biome. He quickly became his main companion, always taking him on adventures in Broland. Sven later fell in love with Sven's BF, and they got married and had a son, Sven's Son, moments later. Despite his ability to survive near-death situations, life hasn't always been easy for Sven. He tragically lost his husband after he died using PewDiePie's slime block bouncing machine, which was only meant to be a fun trampoline, but it killed Sven's husband. After his husband's death, PewDiePie banished himself from Broland, but he soon returned after an encounter with Feigi. History Part 7 Whilst exploring an Oak Forest biome Felix finds an untamed wolf, and tries to feed it meat and potatoes and eventually figures out he needs bones and chicken. He keeps the wolf in a small cave and kills two skeletons, then tames the wolf in the cave. He names the wolf “Sven", and brings him back home safely to introduce him to Joergen II and his other animals. (Note: Sven's collar is red at this point in the timeline.) Part 8 Sven gets inside Boat Cow’s boat and is kept at PewDiePie’s house, while PewDiePie fights a raid. Part 9 PewDiePie dyes Sven’s collar blue, and brings him and Joergen II on an ocean adventure. Near the end his boat breaks and Sven gets sucked underwater by magma blocks. PewDiePie searches for him for ages, and eventually finds him in a cave with some air. Relieved, PewDiePie goes back home but forgets he accidentally made Sven sit. The episode ends with him making it back to Sven and asking his viewers what he should do next. Part 10 PewDiePie saves Sven from the underwater cavern by using a lead and a dirt tower to drag Sven upwards. He leads him home with Joergen II and narrowly avoids a creeper's blast but both get home safe. He then gives Sven a name tag. Later, Sven sees PewDiePie build IKEA Tower. Part 11 Sven goes too close to Water Sheep’s cage, causing PewDiePie to yell at Water Sheep. PewDiePie then shows him some fireworks and afterwards Sven gets in Boat Cow ll's boat which angers PewDiePie. Part 12 Sven gets in a birch boat, which PewDiePie gets him out of saying that he shouldn’t get in Boat Cow’s boat either. Sven then gets into the boat anyways. He later stresses PewDiePie out a bit while he’s brewing potions by getting too close to a bouncing pufferfish and walking on the edge of his fireplace. Part 13 Sven rides a minecart rail which PewDiePie put him in, while he goes in a separate one. Sven ends up going ahead of him and does the entire thing with PewDiePie chasing him, and eventually they both get to a stop at the start. PewDiePie pushes him down again and when he comes back a Creeper comes out and explodes, but Sven survives. PewDiePie then starts making banners, and Sven falls from upstairs giving him a heart attack. Then, Sven watches PewDiePie build his second house. After, PewDiePie dies from a Creeper blast although Sven survives the blast, and gets to witness the miracle of life with baby turtles along with PewDiePie who returns. Sven then proceeds to mate with Turtle's wife right in front of Turtle. Part 14 PewDiePie reveals to Sven that the house he just built is actually Sven’s house. He shows Sven around the place and leaves him there so he doesn’t see what is about to happen to Water Sheep. Sven stays sitting in front of the house and is seen there at the end of the episode. Part 15 Sven and PewDiePie go on an epic trek through many different biomes to find the Woodland Mansion. They pass by shipwrecks and villages and eventually end up at the mansion. PewDiePie brings Sven along where he miraculously survives two creeper explosions and the two return home with lots of loot. Part 16 Sven is shown the newly completed Giant Meatball and PewDiePie has a hard time trying to get Sven to try the elevator, which fails. Sven later witnesses the attempted revival of Water Sheep by sacrificing the chickens, which also fails. Sven watches PewDiePie build the memorial and attends Water Sheep's funeral. Later in the episode, Sven and PewDiePie go looking for Dinnerbone and Joergen II, but were unable to find Dinnerbone, although Joergen II is found and brought home. Part 17 Sven is brought with PewDiePie along with Joergen ll to find and explore the jungle PewDiePie found in an earlier episode. In the jungle Sven and PewDiePie find Klaus and also meet a Panda, with Sven also surviving a number of Creeper explosions. Sven then helps PewDiePie defeat a bunch of mobs as well as finding an Iron Golem in a village. After that, they all return home safely. Part 18 Sven and PewDiePie tour the church for the first time and then both go and find a city to kidnap a villager. They then arrive back home, and PewDiePie decides to bring Sven and Joergen ll to find the end, but decides not to take Sven because it could take a while. Part 19 PewDiePie takes Sven and Joergen ll to the Mushroom island that Water Sheep told them to go to. They find a Mushroom Cow and some treasure. Later on, Sven witnesses Joergen ll’s demise as he suffocates in the mineshaft. There is a conspiracy theory that Sven is actually the one who pushed Joergen II down that mineshaft, not PewDiePie. Part 20 Sven kills the Mooshroom after Pewds accidentally hit it. Near the end of the episode, Sven goes through the Nether Portal, getting stuck there. Pewds gets irritated, telling Sven that the video is over. He manages to get him back through before the video ends. Part 21 Sven teleports on top of the scaffolding for the statue PewDiePie is building, and falls off. Part 22 When PewDiePie can’t find Sven, he starts panicking but eventually finds him on top of the Church of Water Sheep’s water stream. Part 23 Sven guards the Pig Army and PewDiePie goes to rescue him. Sven then watches the Zombie Villager get cured. Part 24 After successfully draining an ocean monument and claiming it as his own, PewDiePie shows Sven around his new underwater base. Sven then gets into Librarian Couple’s fricking chamber, and meets Ulla Britta at the end of the episode. Part 25 PewDiePie brings Sven inside for the wither fight. After its conclusion, PewDiePie shows Sven the beacon and tells him how Water Sheep, Joergen, and Joergen II died to give us strength. Part 26 PewDiePie shows Sven the PewDiePie chair he got after defeating the PewDiePie Boss. Part 27 PewDiePie, Sven and Dark Joergen go off to the taiga biome for an adventure. PewDiePie leaves Dark Joergen in a hole and goes to the forest. Sven and PewDiePie spot two baby foxes. PewDiePie names them Bengt and Åke, but Åke is killed by a wolf shortly after. As they are about to leave, PewDiePie decides to tame another wolf and makes him Sven's boyfriend. At the end of the episode, the couple had a marriage ceremony and make a baby. Part 28 PewDiePie tries to scare Sven with a zombie head, but a creeper blows up right next to him. Immediately after Sven is perused by two more creepers, but PewDiePie narrowly kills them. He then watches fireworks with his family and Ulla Britta. Part 29 After a raid is triggered, Sven takes major damage from the attackers and is nearly killed, but Felix heals him and has him sit down for the end of it. Part 30 Along with Sven's BF, Sven's Son, Dark Joergen, Bengt, and Ulla Britta, Sven watches celebratory fireworks with PewDiePie at IKEA Tower. Part 32 Sven does an epic jump over Ulla Britta while testing PewDiePies new minecart jumping machine. Sven's BF falls to the ground and dies after using PewDiePie's bouncing machine made of slime blocks. Sven is told about his death, and then PewDiePie escapes from the house and starts a new life as Felix believes the only way to keep everyone safe is to be as far away as possible. Part 33 After Feigi dies, PewDiePie returns back to his base. He asks Sven if they're cool after he overthrows the Council of Watersheep, and he barks. Part 34 Sven disappears among with other pets for unknown reasons. Part 35 Sven along with the other pets were found under Ikea Tower before Pewdiepie blew it up due to a replacement, Pewdiepie asked Sven why they were there and Sven told him Council of Beetroot told them to stay there and then they were encountered by Council of Beetroot which blew up Ikea Tower. Sven, Sven's Son, Bengt and Joergen all die from explosion as PewDiePie, who has barely any health left, attempts to find anyone who might have survived the explosion. Part 36 Feigii tells Pewdiepie to load an old save, in a plot known as Operation Time Travel Rescue. Returning to the time just before their deaths, he stops The Council Of Beetroot from blowing up his pets again and saves Sven, Sven's Son, Bengt and Joergen III. Part 39 A fire breaks out in Sub2pewdiepie12's House. During the disaster, Sven catches fire and almost died, but is saved by PewDiePie. At the end of episode, Ingvar gets near Sven and charges up. The episode stopped there, and Sven's fate is unknown. Minecraft VR PewDiePie loads an old save file to play with his VR. In this video he gives Sven a big hug. He goes on a hunt with Sven and they kill some animals together. During the following night, they are ambushed by a wave of zombies. Fans speculate that Sven died in this fight, as he can be heard dying while PewDiePie's back was turned and then spawned another dog offscreen. (This would not impact the Minecraft Epic storyline, as it would have occured in an old save file). Regardless of this being true or not, after PewDiePie kills all the zombies he gives Sven a hug at the end of the episode. Trivia * People have noted how Sven has famously survived several life-threatening situations, such as multiple Creeper explosions, friendly fire by PewDiePie, and fall damage, when other characters like Joergen, PeePeePooPoo and Water Sheep have died so easily. This has led to some speculation that the original Sven may have already died and Pewds replaced him off-camera, to preserve the series. Most people theorize Sven died in Part 9 after the boat broke with him on it, seemingly drowning him, and PewDiePie stopped the video and replaced Sven before letting the episode continue. However, this is very unlikely and Sven is probably just a god above men, having the power of immortality. * A recurring joke throughout the series and fandom is how Felix constantly feeds Sven steak whenever he is hurt or injured, yelling "EAT!". * A running gag is that when hostile mobs approach Felix he will tell Sven to go after them, but most of the time Felix will kill them so fast that Sven won't get to attack, but he ends up praising Sven for doing nothing (Well obviously Sven is controlling Pewds's body when he attacks the enemies, meaning Sven still is a hero). * Pewdiepie has declared Sven as big gay, however, some speculate that Sven is big bisexual due to having had "fricked" Virgin Turtle's wife. Felix said Sven did this sheerly to insult Virgin Turtle, and not out of genuine sexual attachment. * Sven, who was discovered in Part 7, is the second-longest living character in MINECRAFT EPIC, the longest living character currently is Llama Guy #1, who was discovered one episode before, in Part 6. * When Sven BF and Svenson were bouncing on Felix's redstone "bouncing pad", Sven BF was killed but Svenson was still alive, which left many people to conclude that Svenson was inherited Sven's immortal genes. * Since the moment PewDiePie met Sven, he swore that if Sven dies, the whole Minecraft series ends. He hasn't died ever since one of the newer episodes titled "I plant 20 000 000 Trees in Minecraft (Not Creative)" in which he was rescued in Operation Time Travel Rescue following the Ikea Tower explosion. This is the prime reason people are speculating Sven has died already and Pewds has replaced him, because he wants to continue his successful series. Gallery SvenCave.png|Sven after being tamed. SvenAnimals.png|Sven meeting Joergen II and the animals. Sven blue collar video.JPG|Sven’s blue collar. SvenSaved.png|Sven being brought home safe and sound. SvenCart.png|Sven in a minecart. SvenTop.png|Sven on his perch. SvenPigs.png|Sven guarding the pig army. SvenBeacon.png|Sven at the memorial beacon. BC2C9211-0C85-41BC-AFCB-D813E6679351.jpeg|Sven's and Sven's BF wedding. Gathering.png|Sven's family and friends gathered to watch fireworks in celebration of beating the ender dragon. Svenmeetsjackblack.PNG|Sven meets Jack Black. Svenmineallday.PNG|Sven's appearance in 'Mine All Day'. family.PNG|Sven and his family at his house. Category:Character Category:Dogs Category:PewDiePie's Pets Category:Unknown Status Characters Category:Revived Characters